Wolf Pelt
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Cast away from his village, Kenpachi, in a violent rage comes to an abrupt halt when he is overwhelmed by the need to mate. Ichigo, to prove his status as a man, is on a quest to kill a legendary wolf. Dark themes. Yaoi. NON-CON. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**This is done for BonneNuit who has written an AizenxIchigo in exchange, 'Grafitti'.**

**Summary: Cast away from his village for killing too many of his own warriors, Kenpachi, in a violent berserker rage, demolishes half a forest in his quest to destroy ****everything. Coming to an abrupt halt when he is overwhelmed by the need to mate.**

**Ichigo, a young hunter from another village, has stopped by the river that divides the two territories. To prove his status as a man, he goes out to kill a legendary giant wolf. He got more than what he bargained for.**

**Based on Norse mythology/history of the berserker, as requested =D**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence and NON-CON. You have been warned, it will contain very dark themes.**

**Berserker**

He barely felt the earth beneath his feet as he thundered through the trees, striking them down with barely a flick of his sword. All around, the all mighty crashes of the eon old trees rang throughout the valley.

Kenpachi, there wasn't a finer warrior around, had reverted to his baser instincts and slipped in to the familiar, welcome haze that was the berserker mode. Normally kept as the ultimate attack force on rivalling villages, Kenpachi had prided himself in being the strongest around. Undefeated in all aspects, and completely uncontrollable.

But there was the problem he was facing, right there.

The cowards who had dubbed themselves the heads of the village had 'decreed' that it was no longer a possibility for Kenpachi to stay with in their village. He was a hazard and cost them a lot more than he gained. His berserker trances had always come through for them, but it was going too far when he used it as an excuse when he flipped out over the slightest thing.

He had never belonged anywhere. The village had taken him in when he was dying, and in exchange he would fight for them to protect the village he couldn't bring himself to call his home. He was alone and nameless with in a crowd of happy people who wouldn't give him the time of day.

That he didn't mind so much. He had fitfully named him self Kenpachi and ultimately preferred his own company. The village, however, had decided that this was not enough to truly dissociate him from everything to do with them. They did the one unspeakable thing that had set Kenpachi into his violent rage.

They took Yachiru and had forbidden him from ever seeing her again. They claimed that they would bring her up properly, like a real lady should behave. They had taken her far away and he had been tracking her for hours now. His sense of direction was the worst possible and he had always relied upon Yachiru for directions.

The thoughts brought on his haze even more, making comprehensible thought impossible. All he saw was the villagers being slaughtered beneath his fingers and sword. He laughed hysterically all they fell before him, the blood splattering his body in copious amounts. Drenching his 6ft 7½ frame in a deep red, his bare chest glistened with the life force of others, his wolf pelt stained with the bitter fluid of those he longed to strike down. Men, women, children; none would survive his wrath.

Though, one thing managed to break through his blood-clouded mind. It happened every time his berserker took over. As his lower instincts to kill were awoken, so were the desire; no the //need// to find his mate. It drove him as wild as the thought of his cub being taking from him. He became little more than a beast when he was like this. The hunger, the thirst, the need to dominate rose and took over him.

Circling around he made his way to where he thought there was the biggest chance of finding his mate. he had been running like that for a while when a presence had him skidding to a stop. It was just at the edge of his radar, but it was there loud and clear. It felt strong. It felt good.

Power was pulsing of it in waves. Waves that were full of pheromones, that further fuelled his uncontrollable need to be buried with in a mate. Woman, man; that wasn't important at the moment. Whoever it was was in for a pounding. He raced off in the exact direction of the pillar of light, as it were. Trees crashing down around him as he went.

---

Ichigo scowled as yet another flash of grey turned out to be nothing but a another rabbit. He supposed that it was true what they say. When something is legendary, it isn't going to crash through the bushes straight towards you.

He jolted at the distant thud of another tree falling. He wonder what on earth as actually going on today. The other village must be pulling a fort or something to need _that_ much wood. He noted it to tell the village; right after he threw his prized wolf before their feet. That would get the other males of his back, some quite literally. They preyed on him because he was slighter in form than the rest of them.

They had all accepted his bright orange hair as soon as he hit puberty. Suddenly, they couldn't get enough of it. He had always asked them what their problem was as they tried to pin him against something. Usually a wall, but some managed to trip him up sometimes so he was sprawled beneath their larger bodies. They all said the same thing as well.

'You smell _so_ good.'

Ichigo was sure that that was just another way of picking on him. It had all blended in to one. Even the ones who were more forward, such as Grimmjow with his ridiculous blue hair, didn't stand out that much. That just made them pick on him even more. Stupid bastards.

So he was going to hunt and kill the legendary wolf and that would show them! Another series of crashes, this time they were much louder but still too far away to concern him too much. The only thing that it was going to do was make his chances of finding the wolf smaller than it was to start with.

He sighed and moved through the shrubbery towards the stream that divided the territory, in essence it meant that Ichigo's village had less land but it was more fertile and better for growing crops. The other side was a deep dark forest. When Ichigo was younger, the older bigger boys had dared him to go in there to prove he wasn't a girly-boy.

He had done it. He stayed in there all night, watching as the disappearing light had transformed an already scary forest into horror site, especially to a 7 year old. The rustling and bird calls sounded distorted to his panic-stricken mind. He had felt eyes upon him everywhere he went.

Constantly growling and howling followed him as he ran, losing his way and forgetting which way was home. He had woken up by the river he stood before now, on the opposite side just by the strange boulder with the deep claw marks. He had found a set of teeth marks on his right hip as well.

Another thing he had been teased about by the guys his age. The elders had looked at him warily, always whispering when they thought he was out of earshot.

**Crash!**

Ichigo was really getting wary now, that sounded a lot louder than before. A small thundering wave rolled in and he could see the trees falling now. The barks breaking in half with unhealthy snaps. Before he could breath he was on his back on the bank beneath him. A strong scent of musk invaded his senses, his body inflamed from a heat that was not his own.

His arms were pinned by the side of his head and his legs were trapped under the figure before him. His vision spun as he struggled to focus on the … person? Ichigo couldn't tell if it was more than beast. At first glance, the huge being appeared to be a hybrid of some kind. Growling and snarling viciously down at him, the sharp canines an inch from his face. Wild eyes were clouded with a haze of red, so bloodshot that the white sclera appeared completely covered in flaring blood vessels.

What made Ichigo think of a hybrid, was the thick wolf pelt the man ... male, had donned. The thick fur giving off it's own musk that was quite unlike the one coming from the male himself. The wolf fur spoke of bloody battles fought and won, while the man radiated dominance and pride.

Ichigo let out a small whimper as the hold on his arms tightened unbearably, he could almost hear his bones creaking under the strain. He hated to have to do it, but Ichigo considered his life to be far more valueble than his pride at that moment. If he was killed by this beast, who would be left to protect his little sisters? To ward off unworthy suitors when the time came? He forewent his pride and called out to the beast pinning him down.

'Please ... stop ..'

The beast's eyes were trained on Ichigo's lips, almost stunned that a noise other than moans were protruding from them. The beast leant back, as if to take in his 'catch' properly. It was then Ichigo noticed that, apart from the wolf pelt, the beast - well, man - was bare. A wide chest was plagued with deep scars, in a wide variety of colours and shapes. Then Ichigo clicked on.

The red eyes.

The wolf pelt.

The snarling and display of dominance.

The otherwise naked body ...

Shit.

.

.

.

Ichigo had been found and attacked by a Berserker, one from another village. Who was very intent on claiming this season's mate. Ichigo's mind went blank with horror as it dawned on him. The Berserker had found this season's catch. The beast had pinned that 'catch' to the ground and had already begun the Berserker mating ritual.

Ichigo was going to die ...

He closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't true. A nose nuzzled at the side of his neck, a rough tongue ran along the cord of his neck muscle. As if preparing the skin for -

'Fuck! Ah, fuck! Please ... let go!'

Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs as the pain filled his entire body. The canines ripping into the flesh of his shoulder were knives stabbing at his body in a wave of fury. He struggled, trying to move away from the onslaught, causing the grip to increase to an unbearable level.

The feel of sweet blood flowing over his tongue only increased his primal need to mate and force the boy to submit. And what a mate he had found! He had not been particularly concerned over the sex of his find, however, he was sure that a male as pretty as this one couldn't be passed up on. A quick sniff of the boy's body found that he had never been claimed before, neither had he done any claiming. Not that Kenpachi would let him. It was Kenpahi's right as a Berserker to take on as many mates as he wished, no one would question him.

The boy in question was magnificent. He was small and slim like a woman, yet had muscles toned enough to suggest he could put up a fight. Kenpachi would have to test that theory, but first the most important part.

He let the bloodied skin between his jaws loose and left the blood to trail down the expanse of flesh visible. Disappointed that the trail left his sight so quickly beneath the thin cloth of the boy's shirt, he divested his mate of said clothing and any other pieces that were obstructing his view of the red riverlets. He paid no mind to the way the boy was struggling in his grip, if anything it made his view of the young mate more enticing upon his desire cloued eyes.

Not that he cared where he took his mate; but the way the earth beneath his mate's head glistened with the scarlet blood and the way the sun caught the boy's orange hair, made everything wonderfully light. He was a being of darkness and to see the sun shining on his beautiful mate was a blessing from the Gods that this mate was perfect. And Kenpachi deserved nothing less than the best.

He explored the flesh bared before him. It did not matter that his mate was unwilling. The boy would soon understand that it was Kenpachi's right to claim him eternally; so, should Kenpachi want his submissive, he had every right to take what he wanted and leave. He was a Berserker. No one would, or could, argue with that. He started with the bloody tracks across the boy's neck and chest, slowly lapping up the sweet substance one trail at a time. He left the bite wound as proof of his dominance.

His mate was whimpering beneath him now, which made Kenpachi smile wolfishly. His mate was submitting after realising the futility of trying to escape his alpha. He would never escape. The boy still thrashed around though, trying to tug his arms from Kenpachi's iron hold. A warning nip to the boy's nipple had him convulsing from fear of further pain or pleasure, though either was a pleasing thought to Kenpachi.

If his mate submitted willingly, then the boy knew his place and would remain there 'til Kenpachi saw fit. Even if his young mate was a little feisty, it made it more fun to put the boy in his place. It looked like it was going to be the latter as the boy had managed to squrim his legs around enough so that they were free to push at Kenpachi's torso, in a desperate attempt to get the Berserker away from his body. This did not please Kenpachi.

He raised a bear-paw hand and struck the boy across the face, a red welt appearing instantly across otherwise unblemished skin.

Ichigo gasped at the sudden pain and snapped his head back to the beast before him, recoiling as the sharp canines were once again inches from his face. He couldn't help the small stream of whimpers exiting his mouth, something about this ... male, forced him to bow his head and plead for some form of forgiveness with small gestures rather than words. It was so animalistic, he feared that the beast before him was not entirely human. Nothing more than a monster who was born and bred on for battle.

The man-beast seemed vaguely satisfied with his response, continuing his 'exploration' of Ichigo's body. He made pleased noises when Ichigo involuntarily moaned in a particular spot and paid attention to it a little longer before moving on, moving lower.

Ichigo couldn't stand it. Everything about the man-beast repulsed him. The rough tongue grazing his skin, the way the teeth dragged back over spots of pleasure. He hated it so much when the guys from his village teased him and joked about this sort of thing; but the reality was far worse. In the real world strangers just took what they wanted by any means necessary with no consideration to the others involved.

Kenpachi prised open his mate's long legs and settled between them with ease, raising the boy's left leg to lick along the underside of a creamy thigh. He nuzzled at his mate's groin, satisfaction rumbling through him in further confirmation of his mate's purity. He repeated the process with the other leg, not minding the state that Ichigo was working himself in to; ignoring the tear tracks down paling cheeks.

Kenpachi was about to get to work on preparing his mate for the final stage of the process when his senses came across something the Berserker did not like. Across the boy's right hip was a fading scar.

It wasn't so much that his perfect mate's body was an ugly scar that ruined the boy's image of purity, it was the shape of it. Of each individual tooth mark that had once pierced the flesh of what was rightfully his property. A bite mark. Not the innocent kind of children play fighting, but of a grown adult who knew exactly what they were doing. The marks were far to fine and precise to be that of a human. Which could only mean one thing, and that turned Kenpachi's lust-clouded haze in to pure blood-lust and anger.

Ichigo felt the air around the beast change. It had already been tense and Ichigo would be a fool to say he wasn't afraid, but now his fear of this meeting being his end increased ten-fold as red eyed dawned on his quivering lips.

'Ah!

Another strike to his face, this time hitting his nose and he felt the warm sensation of blood running onto his upper lip. More hits aimed at his eye, his cheeks his jaw. Each hit throbbed and he knew that there would be deep bruising at each spot. But that didn't stop the beast.

Sharp nails dug into his sides and ripped not so shallow cuts into his flesh breaking the skin. A jab to his rib cage winded him, almost making him black out from the pain. He looked up to the beast in horror and confusion, but the man was too far gone in his rage to see past the bite wound on Ichigo's hip. The monster looked almost ... betrayed. Like it was Ichigo's fault for something the boy had no recollection of.

His body was picked up and thrown onto a large rock, he cried out as his hips and ribs struck the rough surface, the bones creaking at the force. The rock was about two feet in height and had deep unnatural grooves running down it. It was the rock from his far off memories of his night alone in the dark forest. As the large body of the man pressed against his back, he realised the boulder he once used as a pillow was now to be his sacrifical alter.

Clawed hands dug into his hips and forced him to bend over the rock, his legs were pulled apart and the top of the boulder scratched away at the skin of his stomach. Nails raked down his back as the hard erection of the beast rutted against his backside, forcing his hips to jar against the cold stone.

Kenpachi would show the boy exactly who he belonged to and why the young male would never ever think to look at someone else. He felt a deep betrayal from his mate, how dare he even think about get brandished by another Alpha! His body was for no one but Kenpachi, so he had to be punished. The Berserker had never planned to be gentle with his mate, the boy looked like he could take it a little rough, but Kenpachi was too full of rage to consider sympathy for the boy's virgin status. That was all he desired. To plant his mark and take the virginity that undoubtedly belonged to him. Not any of the other males who flocked his mate. he'd show them!

Kenpachi reached between his mate's pert cheeks and pulled them apart, lining up his monsterous cock to the puckered entrance. He grasped the boy's shoulders in a painful grip and sheathed himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust.

Ichigo was in so much pain he couldn't breath, let alone voice the sheer torture that his entire body was going through. The beast might as well have taken his jagged sword and done the deed with that. The pain was so intense, the skin of his rectum cried as it was torn apart. There was no preparation of the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, no lubrication to ease the _thing _in to his tight passage. In that one excrutiating movement, Ichigo lost everything. His voice, his virginity, his pride, his self-respect and everything else that made him alive, that made him _human_.

Saliva fell from his open mouth, blood dripped from the wounds on his back and anus. The skin of his chest and stomach was being rubbed raw as Kenpachi began his brutal pistoning inside of the boy's tight hole. And fuck was it tight! Kenpachi had more than had his share of glory holes in the past, but nothing compared to this. It seemed his punishment was getting through as the blood leaking from torn flesh lubricated his mate's passage, easing his movements and bringing his completetion closer. His mate tensing from the deserved pain only increased the pleasure Kenpachi felt on his cock. The spasming slowly died down, either his mate had learnt that tensing was not going to help him or the boy wanted to please his Alpha. That thought made him grin and he carried on at his haphazard pace.

For Ichigo, it was neither of those options. The amount of sheer agony his entire body was going through sapped at all his remaining energy. Meaning he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. He almost feared that his will to live was leaving him. After so long a time of being constantly tormented day in, day out, it had taken one chance encounter to rip all that he knew out from underneath him and stabbed at all that kept him going on after his mother's untimely demise.

He was recieving nothing from this torture. The monster had robbed him of that too. The burn of his ass and ache of his bones was far too intense to over ride the brutality of it all.

Kenpachi could feel himself getting close, his mate had gone limp before him at his Alpha performance. He was probably getting as much pleasure from this as Kenpachi was. As he felt his end near, he pressed his body flush against his mate's and he revelled in the sound of shaky intakes of breath from the boy. He came violently into the tight passage, howling out his pleasure so people miles around him could hear.

He pulled out of his mate sharply, not heaing a final wince beneath him. Kenpachi lapped at the fluids leaking from the twitching hole and went to make his mate return the favour.

The boy didn't move.

Kenpachi nudged at his mate's side, still nothing.

The haze of rage and blood lust crept back up on him at his mate's unresponsiveness.

He pushed he mate off the rock and onto his back.

The boy's head lolled to the side. There was no sign of movement.

Kenpachi, now furious, kicked the boy's smaller frame. His anger getting the better of him.

The boy rolled from his position down to the river's edge. His legs were below the water and his face was planted in the muddy bank. Still no movement.

Kenpachi let out a wild roar of frustration at his mate for being so weak. He pounced down to the body and was shot in the process. Hunters.

The rivalling villagers had heard his mating cry and had feared the worst for Ichigo's safety. They had arrived in time to see the wild man kick a naked and battered Ichigo to the river bank. They let loose their bullets and so filled with rage they charged at the beast; much like Berserkers themselves.

Kenpachi fought off hordes of the foolish beings before he saw several people scooping up the body of his mate in something he recognised as his wolf pelt, which he assumed had come loose whilst he fought. he powered through the weaklings surrounding him to be met by much stronger fighters. Whereas he had been using his bare hands up until that point, he knew drew his sword to take on the stronger more skilled opponents.

In his blood-haze that was brought on by his love of war, he still managed to seek out the retreating body of his mate. He was nowhere to be seen. Kenpachi could not sense him through the bond that should have been created between them, and his mate's scent was clouded by something that smelt very familiar to him.

As rage overtook him, his conciousness left him. He powered on through body after body, fight after fight, battle after battle. Until he was completely enveloped in the darkness from which he first came.

* * *

A/N: Quite an open ending I realise, but that's the way I planned it. This is a One-shot so I'll leave you to let your imaginations run wild, though I thought I made it fairly obvious where it was headed.

If anyone is unhappy with the way it ended, or anything unless I give full permission for you to take it and make it your own. Just after I am PM'd and credited for original ideas.

For BonneNuit, who wanted a dark fic.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	2. Update

**Well I did promise to update when some one decided to take this story up and finish it off, should they wish to.**

**Under the name, 'Berserker', BonneNuit has added the next instalment. I have read it and it is amazing so check it out. No one does KenIchi like BonneNuit as it is her OTP!**

**Thank you,**

**FlamingOrangeRose -x**


End file.
